Samui
is a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the leader of Team Samui. Personality As opposed to her too talkative and rather impulsive, one-time teammates and hot-headed younger brother, Samui is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. The word she has a tendency to say most is . She has also shown a great level of self-control as she was able to refrain from using the word "cool" during her battle against the Gold and Silver Brothers — something both her brother, and later Darui would fail at. Because of her calm personality, even during missions, the Fourth Raikage considers her to be a valuable and capable kunoichi, completely trusting her. Appearance Samui is a tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also carries a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.Naruto chapter 417, page 16 Abilities As a jōnin, Samui is a quite skilled kunoichi. Like her teammates, Samui fights using kenjutsu, wielding a tantō in battle. She is also very knowledgeable, as demonstrated by her in-depth knowledge of the Gold and Silver Brothers and the four mythical weapons in their possession. Part II Pain's Assault Samui and her team were sent to Konoha by the Fourth Raikage to inform them that they would be taking care of Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki. In her first appearance, she was shown complaining of shoulder pains which, according to her teammate Omoi, were caused by her large breasts. Samui made no retaliation, unlike Karui. Five Kage Summit After Naruto Uzumaki's fight with Pain, Samui and her team were seen on the Konoha outskirts. After Omoi and Karui had a short argument regarding dating men and women, the team was shocked to find a crater in Konohagakure's place, which was caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto. While Omoi believed that Karui had caused it by means of an avalanche after she had almost hit him with a thrown rock earlier, Samui ordered the team to find someone and ask them what had happened. Later, they came across a Konoha jōnin, who explained that it was the Akatsuki who had destroyed Konoha. Samui then asked the jōnin to let her have an audience with the Hokage so that she could deliver the Raikage's letter. She was disappointed to find the Fifth Hokage in a coma, and asked Shizune to talk to the new leader, after which Danzō Shimura appeared in front of them proclaiming that he was the new Hokage and accepted the letter. Later, she returned to her teammates to find Karui beating up Naruto, to which she told her not to cause trouble. As Naruto requested to see the Raikage, Samui remembered Naruto as the ninja the villagers thought should be the Hokage, but she refused him since the Kage Summit was taking place and he was an unknown. As Samui's team left Konoha later on after getting intel on Sasuke from the Konoha Archive Library, Yamato implanted a tracker on them in order to follow them to the Raikage. Yamato, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto followed Samui, causing them to meet up with the Raikage and his assistants in the Land of Iron, allowing Naruto to ask the Raikage not to kill Sasuke. However, the Raikage refused to heed Naruto's request and Samui and the other Kumo-nin left with him soon after. She is later seen welcoming the Raikage and Killer B back to the village. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Later, she participates in the last meeting in order to fully prepare for the war. The Raikage orders her to form a Surprise Attack Division then split the rest of the forces into multiple divisions and get them in formation. She later turns up alongside her brother Atsui to aid Darui in his fight with Kinkaku and Ginkaku. She makes note of their legendary strength, and explains the four weapons they wield. The three are attacked by a group of White Zetsu, and Samui tries to stop Atsui from attacking, as she still had more to explain about the legendary weapons. After Atsui dispatches the White Zetsu, both he and Samui are hit by the Kōkinjō, and have their pulled out of their mouths. Their word souls are then cut away from their bodies by the Shichiseiken, and the words that they both most use appear on the flat of the blade — Samui's is "cool". The word souls are then sucked into the Benihisago by Kinkaku. Atsui goes to say something but Samui cuts him off by putting her hand over his mouth. She explains that they've been hit with a combination curse and sealing technique, and that their word souls have been taken hostage. If they speak the words they've used most in their lives, they'll be sealed in the Benihisago for good. Kinkaku then uses the Bashōsen to unleash Flame Wrap - a large wave of flame that both Samui and Darui dodge. Atsui is hit by the flames and, completely oblivious to his overuse of the word , says it and is sealed away in the gourd. Samui is then caught off guard by Ginkaku and restrained. He threatens that if Darui moves, he'll kill her. Samui sadly closes her eyes as Darui apologises to her and attacks Kinkaku. He severs Kinkaku's arm, and then saves Samui from Ginkaku by hitting him with his Storm Release: Laser Circus technique. Despite not saying "cool" at any point, Samui is then trapped inside the Benihisago by Ginkaku, because people can also be sealed away for not saying anything long enough. Darui promises to find a way to release her, suggesting she's still alive. The gourd with Samui and her brother inside was later taken by Tobi in order to seal the portion of the Nine-Tails' chakra that is within Ginkaku who was also absorbed into the gourd.Naruto chapter 537 After Tobi's plan to capture the Eight and Nine-Tails failed, Tobi opted to instead feed the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path the Benihisago as even a portion of the Eight and Nine-Tail's chakra would suffice the Ten-Tails's revival, with Samui still inside the gourd. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes When the war finally comes to an end, she and her brother were freed from the Benihisago by Darui. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Samui makes a minor appearance when she and her teammates are talking about the Box of Ultimate Bliss and the Hōzuki Castle with A and Mabui until she was knocked unconscious along with her teammates and Mabui by the sleeping gas. Video Games Trivia * means "cold" in Japanese (in reference to temperature), a contrast to her brother's name "Atsui" which means "hot". *Aside from Team Kakashi, Samui and Atsui were the only members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to not be affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Quotes * (To the Gold and Silver Brothers) "If you two really are the same Kinkaku and Ginkaku from the history books, I'd rather you don't call us one of "your own"… Not cool."Naruto chapter 527, page 1 References de:Samui es:Samui ru:Самуи fr:Samui pt-br:Samui pl:Samui